


Never Too Busy

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Simon broaches a nerve racking subject.





	Never Too Busy

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Raph?” Simon asks timidly as he walks into his partner’s office.

“Yes?” Raphael asks as he shuffles some papers around. “What is it, Simon?”

“I know you’re busy but I was wondering if I could talk to you. I mean I know that you’ve been gone for a month and there’s so much paperwork it’s crazy but I need to tell you something. I mean, not a bad something just something. What I’m trying to say is-”

“Te amo, pero por favor deja de hablar y dime qué es. I’m never too busy for you.”

Simon smiles, bashfully and sits down in the chair across from him. “Raph… I love you, too. Me- Me too.”

Raphael matches his smile.

“I wanted to tell you that- I know we already talked but, Raph I need you to know that I… What I’m trying to say is…” Simon trails off, moving the chair closer and reaching his hands to Raphael’s. Holding one in his own. “I love you. I love you more than I- I loved Clary or liked Maureen. Or that one guy Fredrick who was a total douchebag but he had the kindest eyes-”

“Simon.” Raphael cuts in, his body language emanating anger and jealousy.

“Right, sorry. What I’m trying to say is I love you and I- I want forever with you too. I talked to Clary and Izzy about it. About how I should approach this and I wanted to put something huge and romantic together. I wanted to go out with all of the stops, you know? And even though I know you said you’d hate it, I know you’d really actually love it…. But I- I didn’t want to spend a day without you knowing how much you mean to me.”

Raphael’s smile turns into something more as he brings Simon’s hand to his lips, kissing softly. Simon matches his happiness with a similar smile as Raphael says, “I would love to have forever with you, mi sol.”

“So would it- I don’t know be corny if I offered a ring?”

Raphael laughs in joy.


End file.
